Codename: Sky Hunters
by Chiri-tan
Summary: AU. Giotto doesn't suspect anyone to take interest of the Vongola rings, Vongola clan's heirloom. He doesn't know the fact that the Vongola Rings are the key to a precious artifact: the Sky items. And the 'Sky Hunters' will stop at nothing to get them.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hitman Reborn! (Honestly I always type this to my fics)**

**Hello~ to tell you the truth, I **_**am **_**working at the Eleventh Theorem of Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge. But suddenly, the plot bunny gave birth to this fic, so, I cannot risk losing the idea tomorrow morning! And I guess I really have fun writing Assassin! Tsuna ehehehe~ **

**Chiri-tan here presents you to… a G27X story! (or is it X27G? Ahaha you'll see) **

**Summary: AU. Giotto doesn't suspect anyone to take interest of the Vongola rings, Vongola clan's heirloom, that belong to him and his friends. He doesn't know the fact that the Vongola Rings are the key to a precious artifact: the Sky items. And the 'Sky Hunters' will stop at nothing to get them. All27 main: G27X.**

**Warning: OOC-to-Tsuna-only Xanxus.**

**Let's start~ and I hope you'll like this fic~!**

**~Codename: Sky Hunters~**

**Chapter 01: Replaceable.**

**

* * *

**

_Why do you care about my life when it was just… a replaceable item?_

**

* * *

**

It was raining heavily. The Vongola House stood ever so lonely on top of the hill. A member of Vongola clan, named Mochida, is taking a harmless stroll in the elegant halls of the House. He is close to the entrance door, and decided to take a detour from his trip to the lounge to look at the painting in the entrance hall. It was a whimsical action he took, that'll change the tranquil night in the Vongola House…

"Yep, this painting is still superb!"

He commented on an abstract painting. It features seven rings with different symbol on them. His boss, Giotto del Vongola, said that for each of the seven rings of Vongola, there is one heavenly artifact to go with them. Mochida had asked about the artifacts, but Giotto just laughed and said that those artifacts 'don't exist' and 'it's just a legend', so Mochida brushed it off.

He immersed himself in the beauty of the said painting and smiled. It has seven different emotions emanating from the picture, so, he likes to admire this thing…

_Knock, knock._

A sound of door knocking surprised him. He looked around and notices it was from the entrance door. He waited for another sound, but nothing came except for the drizzles from the heavy rain…

_Knock, knock._

When the sound came again, Mochida snapped into reality. The person knocking must've been _freezing_. It's so cold outside and he made him or her wait. The Vongola House had been, and will always give shelter to people that are lost. Mochida opened the front door, a petite figure with brown, worn-out hooded-cloak, greeted him.

The figure is slender, petite, and most likely belongs to a girl. But Mochida didn't do a thing as to greet _her_. He blushed at his own imagination of the said person. "A-ano…?" A soft, smooth, angelic voice tingled at Mochida's ears. He desperately tries to hide his lust for the person, and an excessive nosebleed coming from his nose.

"Y-yes, this is the Vongola House. H-how may I help you?" He stuttered.

"A-are… the Vongola rings here?" The figure asked with a _tiny _hint of his voice that said he was a boy. Mochida gave a small nod and let the figure come in. "You must be cold, it is freezing outside." Yes, seeing how _lightly dressed _this boy are. "Should I treat you with a cup of co-?" The boy holds out two Glock pistols and points it to Mochida's face. "What are you…?" The boy directed his right gun to Mochida's heart and pulls the trigger.

"I-I am so sorry…" He said it with regret that can be traced from his voice.

He stands at the pool of blood and wear his cold smile. "Now, where are the Vongola rings?" He asked to himself. He stared to Mochida's cold body and furrowed his eyebrows. "I-I shouldn't have killed him before I get him to say the Vongola rings' location…" He childishly pouted. "Oi, isn't that Mochida? Wh-who are you?" A man shouted, pointing his gun at the boy.

"The Sky Hunter… t-t-t-that is who I am." The boy stammered before shooting people that came to his direction.

**

* * *

**

_What if something change your life, even when you don't want anything to change it?_

**

* * *

**

"It's unbelievably noisy outside; I'll go check what's happening." With that, Alaude stands. "Well well, Alaude! I'm sure everything's just fine!" Ugetsu laughed, calming the tense situation down. "You're laughing to much you softie flute-freak!" G blurted. The boss laughed. His friends are really amusing. It's like they were created for each other.

Alaude and Demon Spade never get along, but they still date each other. G and Ugetsu perfectly describe the fire and water, and they too, date each other. And for Lampo… he is a top-class playboy with thirty-two exes, a spoiled young master of a landlord estate. As for Knuckle, he decided to stay virgin because he dedicated himself to God.

As for Giotto, he is still searching for his right person. He doesn't care if it was a man or woman. Just… the right person.

"Well, if it bothers you so much Alaude, I'll check it for you." He stands and headed towards the door. Before he opened it, the door was opened by someone outside. "What is-?" The figure in front of Giotto shocked him. He was bleeding from his head, and he seems to be limping. Expression of horror is plastered across his face.

"Primo!" G ran to his best friends' side. "Gi… Giotto… sama…" The heavily injured man grip Giotto's shoulders tightly. "Wh… what is it…?" Giotto is speechless, and he cannot find any other word to say. "Be… ful… Rings… protect… Rings." With those words being said, he passed away. "Protect Rings?" Giotto asked to himself.

"W-w-w-whoa! Knuckle! I-i-i-i-it's a real corpse!" Lampo hid himself behind Knuckle's back. "May God give him peaceful eternal rest in His side…" Knuckle touches his cross. "Hmm." Alaude opened his eyes with slight interest. "Fufu, did he accidentally trip to an extent where he bleeds?" Demon Spade asked to no one in particular.

"But it shouldn't be possible…" Ugetsu patted G's shoulder. "Yeah, it shouldn't be possible!" He struggled to keep his tears in. "Calm down, everyone." Giotto's soothing voice echoes within the silent room. "Let's go outside and check." Giotto and his friends stepped out of the lounge and checked the corridor.

To his surprise, Giotto saw an angelic figure in the middle of heaps of corpses. It was a beautiful, cute, slender, pale-skinned boy. His eyebrows are furrowed and he changes his two Glock pistols' magazine. Giotto can see a glint of tear from the boy's eye. The brown, worn-out cloak he's wearing flashes, and the boy is already in front of Giotto.

As flamed-eyes met with caramel-brown eyes, Giotto felt his heart thumping. His friends' voice that called to him seems so far away. The _angel _pointed his gun to Giotto's head. "P-please hand over the Vongola Rings." Heavenly voice filled Giotto's head. But, a tiny shock from Lampo's lightning woke him. "I will not… give it to anyone!" The blond punched the brunette's stomach.

Surprisingly, the _angel _did not pass out. He touches the spot where Giotto punched him. "I-it hurts…" He closes his left eye, enduring the pain. "W-well… Ricardo-san said that if I ever meet people that are strong enough no to get killed at first sight, i-it should be a courtesy of telling them who we are… right?" The brunette asked himself hesitantly.

"Oi! Who are you? How dare you do this to the Vongola clansmen?" G shouted at the boy with a tone that could make any pirates of the seven seas to beg for such tone. The boy looked at the ground and plays with his cloak before answering. "I-I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, c-captain of the 10th squad of the Sky Hunters, the Un Altro di Cielo aka the Alternate Sky."

_Sky Hunters…? They really exist? _Giotto thought to himself.

"I desperately need the Vongola Sky Ring… do you…" Sawada Tsunayoshi pointed his gun to the Vongola clansmen. "…have it?" With that question, he charged to their direction. He activates his 'Hunter Sight' special ability that allows him to detect things that are connected to the artifacts. It shows his peripheral vision as gridlines, with no exception to humans. He saw seven different flames emerge from seven different Rings. But, as the captain of Alternate Sky, he only has to find his target…

The orange-colored flames which symbolize the Sky artifacts.

It came from the blond man he saw earlier. He locked his target on the man, and while he is getting to him, Tsunayoshi knocked the other men to the ground, leaving them unconscious. He struck the back of their necks, which is easy with the coordinates embedded inside his peripheral vision when 'Hunter Sight' is activated.

He turned off the 'Sight' before it drains him too much. "I-I need _your _ring… Vongola." He stammered and trip on his own feet, making his face kissed the ground. Giotto tries his best not to laugh. "I'll… be sure to… tell… Gokudera-kun and… Yamamoto… Rings…" The boy grumbled while his face is still touching the ground.

"You are hopeless, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Another voice joined Giotto and the _angel_. The atmosphere around them began to tense. It was like; the newcomer's presence is feared by even the atmosphere itself. "S… Secondo…?" The boy asked, still not getting up. "You used the 'Hunter Sight' again. It was too much for your body to handle…" The man's face is covered in scars. His red pupils warned Giotto to fear his wrath.

"Let's go." He throws Tsunayoshi's slender body to his shoulder, and pointed his gun at Giotto. "Die. Trash."

"Why? Why do you change my life? It would've been better if the two of you never come!" Giotto vent up his anger. His friends, family, underlings, and home have been tainted by blood.

"What if something change your life, even when you don't want anything to change it? Will you grovel like you do know, and curse you fucking unluckiness? Will you blame your own powerlessness to a fucking existence called Fate? Get a life, dipshit."

The man knocked Giotto on the ground and stomped on his back, hard.

"I'll take the key of the Sky artifact."

After that sentence, Giotto's vision is blurred by the flame the man left with.

**

* * *

**

_You are irreplaceable… at least, to me._

**

* * *

**

He put the sleeping boy on the passenger seat and fastens his seatbelts on. The captain of the 10th squad is most probably the clumsiest Hunter ever lived. But, as the captain of the 2nd squad, he can't just leave the boy alone. Especially when the boy needs him like a person needs air. He drove the car out of the Vongola House, out of the hills he hates so much.

"Is that… Secondo?" Tsunayoshi opened his eyes, rubbing it cutely.

"You troublesome little piece of shit. How many times I've told you not to call me that when we're alone?"

He chuckled and smile. "Then, Xanxus…"

An awkward silence passes through them. Both are trying to create a conversation, but, too hesitant to say a thing. Until Tsunayoshi decides to broke the silence.

"Ne, Xanxus, why do you care about my life when it was just… a replaceable item?" He asked. It's true anyway. If he dies, another Hunter just need to step up and replaces him.

"You are irreplaceable… at least, to me."

Tsunayoshi blushed after he hears the sentence. "Now shut up, trash. Rest more before we reach the Casa del Cielo."

The boy smiled and return to his peaceful sleep. At least, for a while…

**Finished~! How do you think? If you like it and want me to continue, please review~ If you think it sucked and you hate it, please review and say I sucked and I'll delete this story~! Your choice~!**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is getting tiring, I don't own Reborn! I want to own Yamamoto!**

**Hello again~ thanks for the reviews, they're really encouraging! I thought people will think this story sucked, but, I'm glad you guys like it~!**

**Summary: AU. Giotto doesn't suspect anyone to take interest of the Vongola rings, Vongola clan's heirloom, that belong to him and his friends. He doesn't know the fact that the Vongola Rings are the key to a precious artifact: the Sky items. And the 'Sky Hunters' will stop at nothing to get them. All27 main: G27X.**

**Warning: OOC-to-Tsuna-only Xanxus.**

**Let's start~!**

**~Codename: Sky Hunters~**

**Chapter 02: Captain Squad Meeting (Part I).**

**

* * *

**

_I can't help but to worry! Because Tsuna-chan… you always leave us so suddenly!_

**

* * *

**

He slowly opens his heavy eyelids. It seems that he was running a fever, and someone treated him… and this someone is not Xanxus, Xanxus won't do this kind of diligent job. "Ah, Tsuna-chan! Don't get up, you definitely need to rest some more!" A voice asked him with a hint of panic in her voice. "S-sorry… Wh-where am I?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"This is the infirmary, Secondo brought you here." The voice answered. "Ah, Xanxus? I-I'll be sure to thank him later…" Tsuna smiled. "That thing aside…" She gave Tsuna a cold towel. Tsuna sat on his bed, leaning to mountain of pillows on his back. "Tsuna-chan, you were born with the 'Sight', yes? You have it as your natural ability, unlike us…" She pours the mineral water into a cup of glass.

"Y-yeah… I was born with the 'Hunter Sight'. And I have more access to it than any of you…" Tsuna answered while wiping his face from the sweat. Only to sweat again, but at least, his clothes are fine. "You're making us worry, Tsuna-chan. Even Primo said it to you, right? That using the 'Sight' too much will burden your fragile body…" She rubbed Tsuna's cheek affectionately.

"I-I'm sorry… Daniela-san." Tsuna apologized; he touches Daniela's hand that was touching him. Daniela caringly smiled, and hugged Tsuna. "Why are you apologizing exactly, Tsuna-chan?" She asked. Tsuna feels that his face was heated up. "B-b-b-because I made you worry. I don't want Daniela-san, or anyone to worry about me." She tightened her hug. "I can't help but to worry! Because Tsuna-chan… you always leave us so suddenly!"

She finally let go of Tsuna, who cupped her face with his hands. "I always like to see your tattoo, Daniela-san. It's beautiful…" He tries to drift the subject to a different one. "Yeah, I was part of the 1st squad before I joined the Un Altro di Cielo… but, I like you more than I like Primo…" She said it begrudgingly. It was one of the Primo's antics that suddenly said, every member of the 1st squad have to have tattoos…

"W-well, Primo is v-very interesting." The brunette laughed with his short breath. "Tsuna-chan, don't force yourself!" Daniela helped Tsuna to get out from his bed. "Why are you insisting to get out of the bed, anyway? Just rest, Tsuna-chan…" Tsuna nervously laughed and points to the door. "I-it seems that, it's impossible, Daniela-san." He smiled.

The door abruptly opens. "I'm surprised, Decimo. You already know that I'm here?" He asked. "W-well, I kind of guess-!" Tsuna coughed. "Tsuna-chan! What did I told you about the 'Hunter Sight'?" Daniela rubbed his back, panicking. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your resting time, Decimo. But…" Tsuna cuts him off. "I know, Terzo, I-I mean, Ricardo-san… I'll get changed and head there myself…" Ricardo smirked and he left the room.

"Then, I'll go get your 'Captain' uniform… wait here, Tsu-!" Before Daniela leaves, Tsuna grabbed her sleeve, preventing her from leaving. "It's okay… I'll just use the pajama. P-please bring the overcoat…" Daniela worriedly pouted, but she obeys anyways. She brought the overcoat of the 10th squad's captain. It was a white coat with long orange ribbon tied to its left sleeve with the Symbol of Seven-Colored Artifacts… the reason why the Sky Hunters exist…

Tsuna changed his wet pajamas to a dry, orange-colored one. He wears his overcoat and wraps himself in a blanket like a hood. "This way, I won't be cold, right?" He grinned. Daniela sighed. "You are so adorable, Captain…" She saluted before Tsuna left the infirmary, staggering.

**

* * *

**

_Welcome to the hellish squad meeting, and I am the leader of this carnival!_

**

* * *

**

"Captain, are you sure you're okay? I guess we can let the vice-captain to go instead…" Tsuna touches her lips with his index finger. "Shh, Iris-san, I'm okay. I have something really important I need to say." Tsuna enters the meeting room. It was a dark room consisted of ten balconies with a grand armchair in each center. In front of the chair is the info pad, and hologram projector, that are used in emergencies only.

When he sat down, nine different voices greeted him in different manners. He is the last of the captains to come in.

"Well, before we started the meeting, let's introduce ourselves like the tradition stated. Welcome to the hellish squad meeting, and I am the leader of this carnival!" A cheery voice echoed and the spotlights on top of the captains' head shone.

"I'm the 1st squad's Millefiore's leader, Byakuran~." A cheery looking white haired man sat there peacefully, eating marshmallows. He has violet eyes can be as narrow as a fox and as harmless as a rabbit. The Sky Hunters already know which one is the real Byakuran, the real leader. He is wearing a white overcoat with ribbon that has seven different colors combined, tied to his left arm.

"Hmph, trash." Murmur from the second balcony on Byakuran's right side can be heard. "Well, Xan-chan has a problem with saying other word than 'trash' so, I'll do his introductions." Byakuran pointed at Xanxus, who is glaring to him. But, he doesn't seem to know, or care. "He is the captain of the 2nd squad, Varia, his name is Xanxus." Byakuran stated clearly. Xanxus didn't do a thing except for glaring at his superior. He is wearing an unbuttoned black overcoat with the symbol of Varia and seven different symbols of the artifacts embedded on his left sleeve.

"I'm Ricardo, the 3rd squad's leader, or the Affari Segreto." He bows his head. He is wearing the black overcoat with three letter x embedded on his left sleeve, along with seven different symbols of the heavenly artifacts. Ricardo and Xanxus looked like each other, even though their personality clashes. Ricardo is able to control his wrath to the point zero, while he's not fighting, at least. Unlike Xanxus who let his wrath surround his figure every day.

"WOOOOO! I'M THE EXTREME CAPTAIN OF 4TH SQUAD SCREAMING SUN! SASAGAWA RYOHEI AND MY FAVORITE PHRASE IS EXTREME!" Another white-haired man shouted, making the rest of the captains' jolt, or flinched. He is wearing the white coat, unbuttoned, with white t-shirt under it, and he rolls the sleeves to his elbow. His hands are bandaged, for he is a boxer. Long, yellow-colored ribbon with sun emblem is tied to his left arm.

"Well, Ryo-chan. We know that your favorite phrase is 'EXTREME~' but, I want to keep our hearing extreme too. So, can you quiet down for a bit?" Byakuran asked him, threat hidden in his sweet voice. "A-aah, okay…" The 4th squad captain unwillingly sits down. "Seriously, you're to freakin' loud you lawn-head!" The fifth balcony's captain shouted. "What was that you octopus head?" Ryohei stands again and glare to the fifth balcony's captain.

"What? You wanna fight?" The fifth captain also stands and returns the glare. "Maa, maa, its okay, isn't it?" The eightieth balcony's captain laughed. "Quarto, Quinto, I desperately need a rest. So I hope we can finish this meeting immediately…" The tenth captain glares to both the fourth and the fifth captain. His brown pupils turned into blazing, flame-like pupils. The other captains react differently to his warning. Byakuran smiles, Xanxus frowned, Ricardo smirked. The sixth vice captain whispers 'Decimo…' the eightieth captain laughed, while the ninth captain said 'Wao'.

"Ou… sorry, Sawada…" Ryohei sat down… he is very wary of that eyes. The ninth captain scoffs in amusement. "Y-yes, please forgive me, Tenth…" The fifth captain also sits down.

"As expected of Tsu-chan~!" Byakuran whistles. "But, what did I say to you about 'Hunter Sight'?" He asked again, with a little serious tone. "S-sorry, Byakuran-san…" He stammered. "Please continue." Byakuran asked.

"Tch. I'm the 5th squad's, Raging Tempest's captain. Gokudera Hayato." He leans on his armchair with hands behind his head. He is wearing the black coat, looking all badass and tight with chains on his pocket. With red, long ribbon with storm symbol of the artifact tied to his left arm.

"I-I'm the vice captain of the 6th squad, Mirrored Mist… Chrome Dokuro…" She is wearing a white coat with indigo-colored ribbon on her right arm. "Well, Chrome-chan… what happened to your captain?" Byakuran asked her. "Mukuro-sama has… something he needs to take care of. B-but, since I'm here, the Mist squad won't get any trouble, r-right?" She asked with her bell-like voice.

"Hmm~ Of course I won't punish the 6th squad. But, it's a different matter with your captain. He's not busy stalking Tsu-chan… right?" Byakuran asked, smiling with his fox-like eyes. "Kufufufu what a devious man, Byakuran…" Mists shrouded the 6th balcony. "Mu-Mukuro-sama!" Chrome exclaimed. "That won't do… my sweet little Chrome. Why don't you call me Nii-san, or Nii-sama, or everything in that row?" He nibbles on Chrome's ear.

"Well, since Tsunayoshi-kun needed rest, I'll make it quick. I'm the 6th squad's captain, Rokudo Mukuro." He is wearing a black coat with indigo colored ribbon with the symbol of Mist on his left arm. "Glad to have you joins us, Mukuro-kun…" Byakuran smiled. "Continue…" He sat on his armchair, and Chrome sat on his lap, blushing madly.

"The great me is the leader of the 7th squad, aka Teal Thunder, Bovino Lambo…" He said it in a bored tone. He is wearing the black coat with long, green-colored ribbon with thunder symbol. He too, is leaning to his armchair with his hands behind his head.

"Haha, I'm the captain of the 8th squad, Rain Drizzle, Yamamoto Takeshi." He grinned goofily, earning a scowl from the Quinto. "You baseball freak…" He muttered under his breath. "Quinto, Ottavo, if you have any personal grudges, please settle it outside…" Tsuna sighed. The Quinto and Ottavo are his best friends. But, they fought like cat and dog.

"Haha. Sorry, Tsuna." Yamamoto apologized, for what? He doesn't sure…

He is wearing a black coat with long blue-colored ribbon with Rain droplet symbol tied to his left arm. The ninth squad didn't say a thing, but they already know that he's there, leaning on the pillar, refusing to sit down. "Well, he's the Solitaire Cloud's Hibari Kyouya-chan~. Who doesn't know the special independent squad anyways…" Byakuran explained and ate his marshmallow. "Hmph." The skylark replied.

He is wearing a normal suit with violet dress shirt and black tie. But everyone knows that he tied his ribbon around his steel-tonfa, as he is still a part of the Sky Hunters.

"W-well… I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, captain of the 10th squad, Un Altro di Cielo or the Alternate Sky. I'm sorry to bother e-everyone by calling this meeting…" He stammered. "Oh no, Tsu-chan~ all of us want to know many things! Like… why did you leave alone?" Byakuran asked, smiling.

"Well, I have my reasons…" Tsuna tried his best no to stammer. "Is it your policy to prevent your squad from killing many people? Kufufufu, you are so, no, _too _nice, Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro exclaimed. "But with doing that, he's making it less hard for _my _squad. Thank you, Decimo." Ricardo smiled. "Hmph, trash." Xanxus said it in a… light tone. He's praising him. Tsuna smiled to him.

That smile melted every heart in the room. That's the 10th squad captain's famous smile. No one can resist it. Including Xanxus and Hibari…

"Well, let's get to the p-point. I've found the keys to pinpoint the exact location of the heavenly artifacts…"

All the squad captain flinched and clapped their hands, after a minute, Byakuran silenced them.

"And what is this item, Tsu-chan?"

"It is the Vongola clan's heirloom, the Vongola Rings."

**

* * *

**

_Sweet dreams, Giotto._

**

* * *

**

**FINISHED~! Yeah~! Tell me how you think 'kay? And that means reviews. Pease review if it satisfies you or if it's suck. I like this chapter. And to note, Ricardo is the Vongola Secondo. He looked like Xanxus with some hair tied down. Well, that's all! Bye-bee~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Reborn! I want to own Yamamoto!**

**Thank you for the reviews~!**

**Summary: AU. Giotto doesn't suspect anyone to take interest of the Vongola rings, Vongola clan's heirloom, that belong to him and his friends. He doesn't know the fact that the Vongola Rings are the key to a precious artifact: the Sky items. And the 'Sky Hunters' will stop at nothing to get them. All27 main: G27X.**

**Warning: OOC-to-Tsuna-only Xanxus.**

**Let's start~!**

**~Codename: Sky Hunters~**

**Chapter 03: Captain Squad Meeting (Part II).**

**

* * *

**

_If it is as said in the Tenth's report… that means they're weaker than us! Wanna go with me, baseball-nut, I-I mean Ottavo?_

**

* * *

**

"The Vongola Rings? How come I've never even heard of it?" Ricardo asked, rubbing his chin in doubt. Few other captains nodded. "It was said by the previous captain of the 10th squad, to the previous captains of r-respective squads. But, no one paid attention. I-I wasn't able to bring back the Sky Vongola Ring which is-!"

"Objection, scum."

Xanxus stomped the objection button with his foot. "Y-yes… Secondo?" Tsuna asked, warily. "Here's the ring. I've taken custody of it since you were unconscious at the time." He throws the Vongola Sky Ring to the tenth balcony. Tsuna barely caught it with his hands.

"And how is it able to pinpoint the location of the artifact, herbivore?" The voice of the ninth captain was unexpected. The other captain murmurs. "I-I've never test it myself. B-b-but, the previous captain told me how to do it…" He grasped the ring firmly while putting his resolution to find the artifacts to the ring. When Tsuna opened his hands, an orange flame bursts.

"Show me the direction, of the closest artifact." Tsuna whispered to the ring. It seems to obey Tsuna's order. The flame gathers, forming a sharp lance pointing to the east. "The closest artifact is located in the east. And by that, I mean the Sky artifact." The brunette grasped the ring once again, and the flame fades.

The sudden coldness surprised him. He forgot that he's still sick because of the 'Hunter Sight'. "That is EXTREMELY AMAZING, Sawada!" The Quarto praised him and clapped his hands. Quinto and Ottavo followed his examples. "Question… Decimo." Chrome's bell-like voice resounded as she pushes the question button on the sixth balcony's info pad.

"Y-yes, miss vice-captain?" He asked. "Oya? What do you want to know, little Chrome?" Mukuro also asked. "How… do you find that ring?" She asked. "Haha. I was about to ask you that, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed. "I-I… well… um…" Tsuna stammered. As stated by Mukuro, he has a policy to keep his squad from unnecessary murders. That also means that Tsuna doesn't like to say about his… _murders_.

"He got it from a weird social house called Vongola, trash. He stole it from its fucking boss named, Giotto or something. A dipshit who grovels to fate and-!" Byakuran cut Xanxus' mouthful of cursing lesson with a fox-smile. "So~ skipping the unimportant details, Tsu-chan… how strong?" He asked with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"I think… e-even the weakest-in-offense captain of the Teal Thunder, Lambo, will be able to defeat t-them in one-on-one battle."

That made every captain's jaw dropped. That means that this Vongola is very weak. Well, from the Sky Hunters' point of view anyway. "Eeeeh? Are you serious, young Tenth?" Lambo asked, straightening himself on his seat. "Y-yes, I'm very serious, Lambo…" Tsuna stammered again. His short breaths are getting more of him.

"Then, we have no worries, Byakuran-san!" Gokudera stands up abruptly from his seat. "And why is that, Goku-nyan~?" Byakuran ate one of his marshmallows and smile to the fifth captain. Gokudera's face is fumed of anger. He hates being called _that_, but, he can't do a thing about the 1st squad's captain weird habit.

"If it is as said in the Tenth's report… that means they're weaker than us! Even weaker than the stupid-cow… we'll take the Storm and Rain Ring too. Wanna go with me, baseball-nut, I-I mean Ottavo?" The Ottavo grinned goofily and nods. "Haha, sure! I'll go with you whenever you want to, Gokudera." Byakuran was about to say okay, until the objection button was pushed by an unexpected person.

And of course, it was the Decimo.

"Why is it, Tsu-chan~?" Byakuran asked, while chomping his twentieth marshmallow. "Yeah, why is it, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, looking worried. "Not… _now_. P-please?" He pleaded, his voice echoes through the meeting room. No one understands what the Decimo thought. "Hmph, he doesn't want to ambush the Vongola that were fucking screwed right now. Well, that's his deed, scum." Xanxus explained.

Tsuna sighed in relief and happiness as someone finally understands him. He smiled in relief, happiness, cuteness, purity, and of course, moe-ness combined to one smile. "Thank you, Xanxus!" And that was one nosebleed, two nosebleeds, three nosebleeds, and… four's not going to occur. Byakuran is blushing, and grinning at the same time. Xanxus blushed, and his lips are a little bit parted. That full-blown smile was directed to _him_. Ricardo also blushed, but, Daniela's smiles are on par with Tsuna… at least to him.

"I don't get it… but bloods are coming out from my nose TO THE EXTREME!" Well, Ryohei's face is as red as a tomato. Gokudera almost fainted from the over moe-ness, but he stealthily wiped his nosebleed off his face. How can he face his best friend if he had blood coming out from his nose when the said best friend was smiling? Chrome is currently wiping Mukuro's nosebleed with her handkerchief. She herself also blushed, but, she wasn't nosebleeding like her captain, while Mukuro is in a loss of words…

Lambo sink into his seat, holding in his nosebleed. Well, it didn't come out and he's still blushing. Yamamoto blushed and his stomach is flying at the moment, metaphorically speaking, of course. It felt like thousands of butterflies just soar through his stomach. The ninth captain slightly blushes and he smirked. "Wao." He uttered. The tenth captain stare to the rest of his fellow captains. _I wonder what happened to them._ He wondered…

"W-well, Tsu-chan~ this meeting is closed. You can get your rest now…" Byakuran smiled like a fox again. The entire captain stands. All of them saluted and proceeds to leave the room. "And, Tsu-chan!" Byakuran called before Tsuna staggers out from the room. "Y-yes, Primo?" He asked. "You're not allowed to take long-ranged mission for a month. You have to sleep in Casa del Cielo. Is that clear~?" Byakuran chomped his marshmallows again.

"U-understood," Tsuna saluted and stagger his way out from the meeting room.

"Captain!" Iris Hepburn's voice and afro was the thing that greeted him. "A-ah, Iris-san. Do you want to accompany me to Fabio-san's grave?" Tsuna smiled, giving his coat to Iris. "B-but Captain, don't you think you should rest?" She asked, earning Tsuna's smile. "Being there makes me feel better. B-but, if you don't want to I won't force you! I-I'll head there by myself!"

"No, I'll come with you. You're so reckless, Captain…"

Both of them left the Casa del Cielo with Iris' car, Silver Porsche Carrera GT, with sleeping Tsuna on the passenger seat and buckled seatbelts, and of course, warm blankets, heading to the graveyard…

**

* * *

**

_People that have died will sometimes leave an unsolved mystery, so people won't forget them._

**

* * *

**

The seven Vongola clansmen are gathered inside the lounge. They sat in their usual order. G, Giotto, and then Asari on the long sofa, then Lampo and Knuckle on the two-seater sofa, and the last, Demon Spade and Alaude stand side by side, leaning on the wall near the exit.

"Don't be so tense, little bro." Dino patted Giotto's messy blond hair with a playful grin. "Well, considering the Vongola Sky Ring had been stolen, I guess he can't be loose, eh?" A pregnant woman sat on the armchair, chuckling. "Well, I suppose that's true, Luche-san." Dino sat on the sofa beside her. "Aniki you should tell us already, what is the true worth of _these_ Vongola Rings!" Giotto impatiently pointed at a ring that rested on G's slender middle finger.

"Well, you have to know about the Vongola first…" Luche smile patiently.

"Well, the heavenly artifacts that goes with each element of the rings, they're not fairytales. They're true. And people that know this… there are originally four of them, before the Sky Hunters knew…" Dino started, staring at his brother and his friends. "The first one is Simora del Vongola-!" Before Dino could finish, Giotto gracefully cut him off.

"You mean Grandpa Simora has something to do with this?" He asked with a hint of disbelief and haste in his voice. "Yes, now listen until the end, Gio. Along with FabioHimmel, and Luche-san here…" Dino smiled to Luche before turning his gaze to Giotto again. "I only know of this truth two days ago, along with the fact that the Vongola Rings are keys to pinpoint the artifacts…"

"Wait a minute…" G interrupted. "Yeah?" Dino asked him.

"There's only three from the ones you've said before. Who's the fourth one?" He asked. Ugetsu nodded. I also nod.

"The fourth one was told by Fabio… he was the only one. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Captain of Un Altro di Cielo of the Sky Hunters." Dino continued.

"_I-I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, c-captain of the 10__th__ squad of the Sky Hunters, the Un Altro di Cielo aka the Alternate Sky." _

"The angel…" Giotto murmured. "Well, people that have died will sometimes leave an unsolved mystery, so people won't forget them." Luche smile mysteriously to Giotto and his friends. "So your point is?" Alaude asked, his tone was… _dangerously cold._ "The Sky Hunters from each element _will _hunt you and your rings down, especially when Giotto's ring was taken by them already. You guys are too weak for the way you are now. Each of you is the _Guardian_ of the artifact. So, if there's a Guardian, there must be a Hunter! To note that the Sky Hunters are very strong, it is said that one squad captain is able to massacre a small country to a non-existent." Dino stated, while Luche nods in agreements.

"Each of you will train under different circumstances, along with the strongest seven, the Arcobalenos. They should be appearing anytime soon!" All of the Guardians looked up in amusement, even Alaude. Unexpectedly, Giotto slammed the door open and ran as fast as he could.

"Primo!" G intended to chase him, but, a Chinese man stood in front of the door, hindering from chasing his sulky best friend.

"I take it that you are the Guardian of Storm? Don't chase him; he needs some time to be alone." The Chinese man entered the room casually, ignoring Alaude's death-glare. "It is nice to see you again, Luche-san." He pours himself a tea. "It has been a long time, Fon." She smiled.

"You guys will get the strongest of all people you can get!" Dino smiled to his brother's friends…

**

* * *

**

_I know you are there… Vongola._

**

* * *

**

Iris helped Tsuna to get down from her car. "Captain, you should bring a handgun. Who knows if the enemy was here?" Tsuna chuckled. "I-Iris-san, I think you're being paranoid…" He smiled his famous smile, and Iris blushed. "O-okay, I won't interfere your time with the previous captain…" Tsuna smiled to his subordinate. He staggered to his precious person's grave.

_Here rest, Fabio Himmel._

_May God receive him in his eternal slumber._

_Forever, in harmony._

"Fabio-san… I have thousands of things I wanted to tell you but…" Tsuna throws his gaze to a cherry blossom tree behind him. "I know you are there, Vongola." He said to the cherry blossom. "Why don't you join me and pray? As for info, I-I didn't bring your ring. It's useless to provoke a fight here…" He continues.

Giotto came out from his hiding and reluctantly joined the angel.

"So, are you going to kill me now?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna smiled (making Giotto blushed) and chuckled.

"Not quite, yet…"

* * *

**Finished! Yaaaay! And the next chapter is going to be G27 moments for sure! And to note, Simora is the Vongola Sesto and Fabio is Vongola Settimo! It's really late now, so, please let me wake up with reviews in my inbox… See you again~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Reborn! I want to own Yamamoto!**

**Thank you for the reviews~!**

**Summary: AU. Giotto doesn't suspect anyone to take interest of the Vongola rings, Vongola clan's heirloom, that belong to him and his friends. He doesn't know the fact that the Vongola Rings are the key to a precious artifact: the Sky items. And the 'Sky Hunters' will stop at nothing to get them. All27 main: G27X.**

**Warning: OOC-to-Tsuna-only Xanxus.**

**Let's start~!**

**~Codename: Sky Hunters~**

**Chapter 04: Demon Spade, Viper, and Chrome Dokuro.**

**

* * *

**

_I don't hate anyone, except one… Simora del Vongola._

**

* * *

**

"Yet? That implies that you _are _going to kill me…" Giotto took a glimpse to the boy beside him. He is wearing a light-orange pajama with wooden sandals. His left hand is on his chest. "Maybe, but, not in front of Fabio-san's grave anyways…" He closed his eyes, praying. The wind blew the cherry blossom tree's petals, adorning the brunette's figure.

Giotto can't help but blush. He is grateful to the fact the boy praying seriously while closing his eyes. Giotto stares to the gravestone of Fabio Himmel, Grandpa Simora's rival. "Do you hate me?" He asked, kind of out of the blue. The brunette opened his eyes and stare to him earnestly with caramel eyes. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head.

"Why do you think that? Well, _you _are supposed to hate me since I-I stole your Vongola Ring." He stammered. Giotto chuckled. "I don't know that thing's worth until today. But, I _will _get it back when you have it…" He answered. "I need it, the Sky Artifacts…" Tsuna murmured. Giotto sighed. "Then, you don't hate me. Who do you hate then?" He asked, diverting the subject from the Sky Artifacts.

"I don't hate anyone, except one… Simora del Vongola."

Giotto widens his blue eyes and stares at the brunette. "He took everything a-away from me. Mom, Dad, and even… Fabio-san." Tsuna trembled. He closes his eyes in agony. Giotto pulls him closer to his embrace. "I'm Giotto… you?" He asked, hugging the young captain of the Sky Hunters. "Tsuna… Tsunayoshi." Tsuna didn't resist, and Giotto can feel tears on his suit.

"Shh, it's okay Tsunayoshi. It's not even your fault that Fabio-san died, right?" Giotto petted Tsuna's brown hair, still doesn't let go of the boy. "No, it _is_…" He murmured. _C-crap, I'm losing consciousness_. Tsuna thought.

"Captain! You… who are you? Why are you hugging captain? Let go of him!"

Iris Hepburn walks while pointing his gun to Giotto's head since she cannot aim for his chest. "I request of you not to use such tone to me. I am comforting him at the mom-!" Before Giotto can finish, Tsuna abruptly lets go of him and stagger to the woman's place. "I-Iris-san… I'm okay. P-please put down your gun. Not here…" He loses balance, and Iris captured him. "Captain!"

Giotto felt a sudden jealousy springs on his nerves. "You… if anything happens to our cute Captain, I'll definitely make you pay!" Iris helps the boy walk to the car, and buckled his seatbelt. "Gi… Giotto…" He called. "Yeah?" Giotto asked in return. "W-We'll see each other again, huh?" He asked, tilting his head. "Yeah, we will." Giotto answered, smiling. Iris blushed, but she ignores it and hop on to the car.

When the car left, Giotto walked to a gravestone that belongs to his domineering Grandpa. "Tsunayoshi… does he know that I'm Grandpa Simora's grandchild? That I'm… Giotto del Vongola?" He asked to himself, laughing at the cruel twist of fate.

That person, Secondo… was it? He's right… He _will _grovel to an existence called Fate.

Because his right person belongs to the enemy's side, and moreover…

He hates Giotto's ancestry, he hates Simora del Vongola. And that thing, he cannot change.

**

* * *

**

_Mist… it's because I'm deceitful that I'm also part of the Mist._

**

* * *

**

-Location: Mist Room, Casa del Cielo-

"Ready, my sweet little Chrome?" Mukuro tightened his hug to his little sister's waist. They are sitting on a grand chair in the middle of their room. Chrome is currently sitting on Mukuro's lap, on the latter's request. "Yes, Mukuro-sama…" She nods and closes her eyes, reaching her other consciousness on the Vongola House.

"Connected, Rokudo Nagi." She announced. "Kufufufu, even though Tsunayoshi-kun said that he doesn't want anyone to attack them now, I think that is practically impossible, yes? Chrome… no, _Nagi_." Mukuro whispered to Chrome's ear. "Yes, Mukuro-sama…" She repeated. "Oya? Are you guys thinking of the same thing as us?" Mukuro asked to the door where two figures leaned on the door.

"As much as we hate it, Rokudo Mukuro, yeah… We think of the same thing. Sometimes, Tenth is too nice for his own good…" The figure lit his cigarette.

"Well, I also think that Tsuna's too good sometimes, haha." The taller figure grinned.

"Kufufu. Now, let's see the Vongola for ourselves, shall we?"

-Location: Vongola House-

"So you're the rain Guardian, hey!" A blond man with blue eyes sticks his riffle on Ugetsu's body. "You! What the hell?" G stands abruptly in front of his date. "Well well, G! It's okay, he bare no hostile presence." Ugetsu smiled. "Colonello, you're here… where is Lal Mirch?" Luche asked. "Lal is on her way here, hey!"

Suddenly, a woman with scar on her face enters the room and slap Colonello on his face. "I told you not to skip any training before you leave! You're still so weak, Colonello!" She slaps Colonello multiple times on his face. "Ouch… that hurts Lal-_sensei_." Colonello teases her. "Lal Mirch, Colonello, this is Asari Ugetsu, the rain guardian." Luche introduces them. "And Asari-san, they are Lal Mirch and Colonello. They are the Rain Arcobalenos, and soldiers of COMSUBIN."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Asari Ugetsu." He bows. "The name's Colonello, hey! And she's-!" Lal punched him, but Colonello grabbed her fist. "Hmph, the name's Lal Mirch."

"Now follow us, hey!" Colonello ran outside. "Yeah! If you fall behind I'll slap your face too!" Lal followed him. "Well, I guess I will be off to my training, G. Take care." Ugetsu smiled to his lover. "J-just go, music freak!" G blushed. "Love is such a wonderful thing…" Luche said, earning a smile from Ugetsu. He ran, following his two instructors.

"Hey, why aren't we training?" G asked to Fon, who is drinking his tea at the moment. "I haven't finished the tea yet…" He took a deep breath and drank his tea. "I know you are there, Viper. Do you want some cookies?" Luche smiles, while offering a cookie to the wall. "Since it's free, I'll take it." A hooded figure appears out of nowhere and ate the cookie.

"Hmm?" Demon Spade perked on his appearance. "Well, since Luche paid me, I'll tutor you." Viper counted the cash that he got from Luche. "Well, Spade-san, his name is Viper and he is the Mist Arcobaleno."

Before Demon Spade can retort something that'll damage Viper's pride, a girl enters the room. "Eh? Nagi-chan, you can't just enter here!" G smiled at the young girl with dark-purple hair. "I-I'm sorry… G-san." She apologized while blushing. "Oh? What is it, Nagi?" Demon Spade asked her, since he is the only Vongola member Nagi ever speaks normally to.

Nagi didn't answer and approached Demon Spade. She grabbed his right hand and stares to his middle finger. "So this is it… the Vongola Ring." She smiled. "Can I see it, Spade-sama?" She asked, timidly. "Don't!" Luche shouted, Fon throws acupuncture needles to her direction. But they are too late. The ring is in her hands already.

"Nagi…?" Demon Spade asked, rather shocked. "Negative…" She pouted.

"Could it be that you're…!" G asked. He clicked his tongue. "I never expected that you're a traitor… Nagi-chan."

"Mist… it's because I'm deceitful that I'm also part of the Mist." She smiles as her appearance began to change. Mist began to deteriorate from her body. "I see… she's using high class illusion to wrap her real body." Viper smirked. "I'm the vice-captain of the 6th squad, Mirrored Mist of the Sky Hunters, my name is Chrome Dokuro."

Nagi appearance changed. She is wearing a white coat with indigo-colored ribbon on her right arm, and white mini-skirt with indigo skull belt with black boots. Her hair changed from the long one covering her right eye, to a pineapple-styled hair with a skull eye-patch. "The Sky Hunters!" Dino exclaimed. "Hmm… So you expect that this girl is stronger than me?" He asked to Dino. "W-well… that's…"

She spins her trident. "I'm not as strong as Decimo, but…" She conjured fire-pillars illusion. "Show me the artifacts…" She whispered. But, the ring didn't form a lance-like flame like Decimo's ring. It flickers and burns Chrome's hand. "It hurts!" She shouted.

She lets go of the ring and it fell to the ground. Demon Spade uses his cane to took the ring and wore it back on his middle finger. "I…" Before she can say a thing, Viper conjures an illusion of ice freezing her pillars. _'Retreat, Chrome.' _Chrome nods. "I will retreat for now; Decimo doesn't want us to attack the weakened Vongola anyways…" She timidly said, and run to the exit.

"Kufu, you will not run away." Demon Spade ran and uses his cane to struck Chrome's back, but at the moment he struck her nervous system, she has already fainted.

-Location: Mist Room-

"Dis… connected." She panted. "What is wrong, sweet Chrome?" Mukuro asked, tightening his hug. "It rejected me… Mukuro-sama." Chrome answered, leaning her head to Mukuro's shoulder. "I see…" Chrome breathes heavily. "But I think… that Ring is created for you, Mukuro-sama. When I lighted it, only half of it lighted. And it has the same presence as you, Mukuro-sama…"

"Kufufu, we shall see. Chrome dear…"

**

* * *

**

_You… reek of someone else. Who is it, who's the scum that touched you?_

**

* * *

**

"Tsuna-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Silky blue hair greeted him when he enters the Casa del Cielo. "I missed you, Tsuna-chan! I rushed here when Byakuran told me that you're here!" She pouted, but smiles a second later. "Let my captain go!" Daniela grab Tsuna's sleeve and pulled him. "Boo~ Even though I rushed from my mission…" She pouted.

"Daniela-san, Bluebell-chan! Don't pull me like that!" Tsuna whined. "Huuu! It should be fine since you're rarely home…" She pouted again. Then, she hugged Tsuna. "But, welcome home… Tsuna-chan." Bluebell smiled. "I'm back, Bluebell-chan." Tsuna smiled, making Bluebell blushed. "Oi, trash. Don't you have a report you have to submit to your captain? Let go of Sawada right now." Xanxus came and yanked Tsuna's pajama's collar.

"Boo~ you're no fun Secondo! Ah, that's my captain. Takeshi-chaaaaaan!" She waves her hand to the Ottavo. "Come, trash." Xanxus dragged Tsuna to his office.

"Xa-Xanxus… w-what is it?" He asked, blushing madly. Xanxus didn't answer; he buries his head on Tsuna's shoulder. "You… reek of someone else. Who is it, who's the scum that touched you?" He asked, with a rather possessive tone. "I-I… was in Fabio-san's graveyard a-and-!" Tsuna clenches his fists on the table where he is sitting. "And?" Xanxus asked, no, demanded.

"I met a person-!" Before Tsuna can finish, Xanxus pressed his lips against the brunette's soft ones. He hugged the smaller teen's waist and pulls him closer on an embrace. "Don't let any of those trash touches you…" He muttered under his breath to Tsuna's ear. "S-secondo…" Tsuna hugged his partner's neck tighter. "Wrong, trash." Xanxus kissed Tsuna's neck, making the boy feel ticklish. "Xan… xus…"

Xanxus smirked and let Tsuna go. "Are you mad at me?" The 10th squad's captain asked. "No, why would I?" Secondo answered. "His name is Giotto." Tsuna felt pleasant when he said the name, he wonders why…

"Giotto? Hahaha!" Xanxus laughed out loud, mockingly. "I-is there anything wrong, Xanxus?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head. Xanxus continues to laugh, and Tsuna waited patiently for him to stop. "You're fucking weird, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" He laughed again and finally stopped.

"His name is Giotto del Vongola. Simora del Vongola's grandchild."

**Finished~! Do you like it? Hate it? Please share it with me through reviews! Questions are welcomed as well~! And if you're Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge reader, don't forget to read 'Prison: Haru and the Person Beyond the White Wall'!**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Reborn! I want to own Yamamoto!**

**Thank you so very much for the reviews and alerts~!**

**Summary: AU. Giotto doesn't suspect anyone to take interest of the Vongola rings, Vongola clan's heirloom, that belong to him and his friends. He doesn't know the fact that the Vongola Rings are the key to a precious artifact: the Sky items. And the 'Sky Hunters' will stop at nothing to get them. All27 main: G27X.**

**Warning: OOC-to-Tsuna-only Xanxus.**

**Let's start~!**

**~Codename: Sky Hunters~**

**Chapter 05: Resonance of the Sky.**

**

* * *

**

_I never treasured him like you do, but, I treasure you like __**he **__did._

**

* * *

**

Tsuna's caramel-brown eyes widened at Xanxus' word. He gulped nervously, staring in disbelieve. "N-no… way…" He muttered. Giotto hugged him earlier today, comforted him, even. Xanxus didn't say a word to his fellow captain, but, he watched Tsuna's expression with amusement. Tsuna slightly trembled, both hands on his head.

"I-I… in front of Fabio-san… I…" He trembled even more. "Hmph, trash…" Xanxus throws his head away, but proceeds to hug the trembling brunette. Unfortunately, someone else beat him to it. "Tsu! I heard from Byakuran _and _captain that you're home…!" The new figure is no taller than Xanxus, but, sparks of electricity enveloping his presence made Xanxus wary.

"N-nii-san…" Tsuna looked up, still trembling. "Shhh, Tsu… it's okay, I'm sure Dad is okay with… whatever you did wrong." He affectionately caressed Tsuna's back. "N-no, nii-san… you don't understand…" Tsuna wrapped his hands tighter around his 'brother's' neck. "I _hugged _a V-V-V-_Vongola_." With that, Xanxus broke a portion of the wall on his own office and stomped away.

How dare that Vongola messes with _his _property. He furiously takes his long-forgotten communication device and stuck it on his ear. He aligned his frequency to _Sawada's_ best friends, even though he hates it. _"W-what is it you baseball-freak?" _An unfriendly voice greeted him. _"Haha, it's not me this time Gokudera. This has become three way conversations, eh? I wonder who the other one is..." _Yamamoto Takeshi's easy going voice resounded.

"Oi, you trashes…"

"_I bet my baseball bat that it's Xanxus on the other line."_

"_What the fuck are you doing with our transmitter? HUH?" _

"You scum are going to get so messy. Meet up on cafeteria and I'll tell you what happened to your precious _Tenth_." Xanxus scoffed.

"_You did __**something **__to the Tenth and I swear I'll __**scramble**__your brain while you're alive and-!" _With that, he hung up.

Back to Xanxus' office, Tsuna is still trembling, hugging his nii-san. "Y-you don't understand…" He buried his teary face to his nii-san's shoulder. "N-no, you _won't _understand…"

Ganauche perked at that. "Yeah, I won't. I never treasured him like you do, but I treasure you like _**he **_did." Tsuna flinched and slowly let go of his brother. Ganauche Himmel III is Fabio Himmel's son. He was named after Fabio's father, Ganauche II. They are so close that Ganauche called him 'Tsu' while Tsuna called him 'Nii-san'. Ganauche once proposed to switch squad like Daniela did, but Byakuran won't let him transfer from Teal Thunder, so, he rarely sees his 'always-in-a-solo-and-long-mission' brother.

"T-thank you, Nii-san." Tsuna smiled, making Ganauche hugged him tighter. "U-um nii-san? I want to get down now, let's grab s-some dinner, I'm hungry…" He squirms a bit, but Ganauche hug him tighter and finally let go of him. "Let's go to the cafete-!" Tsuna abruptly stopped in front of the door. His eyes flickered from caramel-brown to orange ones. His stare becomes blank.

"Not funny Tsu…" Ganauche grinned, patting his brother on his back. Instead of answering, Tsuna's body fall head-first into the ground. He didn't respond a thing. "Oi… this is completely not funny Tsu…" Ganauche shook his brother's shoulders. Tsuna's body is cold and rigid, his lips are parted a bit and his eyes are completely blank.

"Oh shit… Tsu! I lost Dad and you want me to lose you too?" He carries Tsuna's cold body, bridal style and frantically ran to the 10th squad's infirmary.

"Daniela! Daniela! Please help! My brother!"

**

* * *

**

"… _Primo? What the hell Giotto, if this is meant to be a joke then it's not FUNNY!"_

**

* * *

**

G tapped his foot up and down impatiently. He is having coffee with his would-be instructor; storm Arcobaleno, Fon, and Sky, Luche, along with his boss and first friend, and best friend, Giotto. "Why are you so impatient, Giovanni?" Fon enquired. "Yeah, _Giovanni_ don't be so impatient~." Giotto grinned mockingly to his best friend.

"Oh fuck you Giotto…" G slurped his hot coffee, trying not to scald himself. "You two are very close, aren't you?" Luche asked, giggling. "Ya think? I've been hanging out with this dickhead ever since we're brats." G throws his face. Giotto chuckled as he put Luche's homemade biscuit inside his mouth. "Yeah, that day I turned you bisexual since you enter my room, seeing I'm wearing-!" He abruptly stops. "I told you not to tell that to anyone!" G pushed his best friend on his shoulder. But, Giotto doesn't respond. "Giotto-san?" Fon asked, looking worried. "… Primo? What the hell Giotto, if this is meant to be a joke then it's not FUNNY!"

"Giotto-kun..?" Luche asked, before flinching herself. "Luche-san! Are you okay?" Fon asked, looking even _more _worried. Luche just smile and rub her head. "I'm fine, Fon. It's just that… it's the Sky Resonance…" She smiled. "Sky… Resonance?" G asked. "Yeah, one of the artifacts is contacting him at the moment. That means, Giotto-kun is acknowledged as one of rightful wielders."

"Rightful wielders?" Fon asked. "In normal circumstances, finding people with the Sky flame are hard. But in this case, I don't need to tell you about the other wielder, yes?" Luche asked, smiling. "Hmm, it must be the Sky Hunter…" A tall man wearing fedora barged in. "Oh, Reborn!" Luche greeted him. "Yeah, yeah, I heard I'm going to train some priest now. Where is he?" Reborn asked indifferently.

"Knuckle was just here a few minutes ago. Maybe he's off to the Mass." G answered, still hovering his hand in front of his best friend's face. "Tch, I get a maniac priest for training, eh? Crazy stuff." Reborn sat beside Luche, who prepare an espresso for him. "So, what's up with this brat?" Reborn asked, pointing to Giotto.

Luche chuckled; she put the espresso on the table. "First time Sky Resonance." She explained, smiling.

**

* * *

**

_Find me! Find me! I'm the wisest of the Sky Items, Fowl of the Sky!_

**

* * *

**

In a faraway dimension that is not earth, Giotto pondered about his whereabouts. This place is certainly not his Vongola House. The air in this place is undeniably pure, and it felt nostalgic somehow. No matter he assured himself that he never once step his foot, or more precisely, floating in this sky, he cannot stop the feeling of nostalgia and longing.

"T-this place is very b-beautiful." That bell-like voice chime in Giotto's head, so, he abruptly turns his face to the source of voice. With that, all blood-vein in his system stopped working for a second, admiring an _angel _that is standing in front of him.

Sawada… Tsunayoshi.

The brunette's figure looked calm and serene, albeit a little pale. His eyes are closed and he is sucking the fresh air that Giotto loved… but nothing, _nothing _can replace this boy in his number one list. "I wonder if Fabio-san ever comes to this place too…" He murmured, still enjoying breeze of wind that gently embrace both Giotto and Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi…" Giotto unknowingly murmured. With that, Tsuna's eyes snapped open. His caramel eyes widen in surprise and shock, he deliberately shivered. "Y-y-y-you..! V-_Vongola_." He spits out the last word like it was a taboo. He grits his teeth and look up to Giotto's azure eyes. As caramel meets blue, Giotto's heart melted. This boy is trying ever-so-desperately from shaking. "Y-you are grandson of a murderer! You are… Giotto _del Vongola_!" Tsuna shouted, accusing Giotto of bearing that cursed name.

"I was not the one who killed Fabio Himmel!" Giotto calmly exclaims, hiding every drip of his displeasure in his voice. Tsuna flinched, but before he can say a thing, a gentle wind embraces him. _'Have no fear, both of you. No harm is allowed in my territory.' _A crystal-clear voice resounded on their heads. Giotto's eyes widened while Tsuna's eyes closed.

"Who are you…?" Giotto asked warily, but in the same time, he felt guilty by doing so. This voice has no intention of hurting them. _'Currently, I am too weak to even materialize in my human form. That's why you need to find me. Find me! Find me! _ _I'm the wisest of the Sky Items, Fowl of the Sky!' _That voice exclaimed in a rather happy-go-lucky tone.

"A fowl…" Tsuna muttered.

'_Sawada Tsunayoshi, chosen child of the original four. Fabio-sama's precious person…' _The wind blows gently and Tsuna smiled like an angel he is. _'Giotto del Vongola, the willful leader. Simora-sama's prideful grandchild…' _The same wind blows for Giotto, making him smile slightly. _'I can't wait to see which of you will be able to find me first.' _The gently blows again, ripping the sky apart.

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto exclaimed, offering his hand to Tsuna so he won't fall. "If I fall, I will return to my original place… Xanxus is right; a Hunter shouldn't fraternize with a Vongola…" The coolness in Tsuna's voice made Giotto shudder. "W-what I'm saying is… I hate you, Giotto_-san_." The sky fell apart, leaving Giotto with shock and agony.

**

* * *

**

_You~ will~ take~ this~ mission~ with~ __**someone**__ accompanying~ you~!_

**

* * *

**

"Tsu! You stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid brother! You want me to lose you after I lost my old man?" Ganauche hugged his brother like no tomorrow, fearing something bad will take him away. "Tsuna-chan, I'm glad you're alright!" Daniela silently wipes her tears. "I was just asleep, r-right?" Tsuna asked, tilting his cute brown head.

"Hmmm, I'm afraid you're more than just asleep, Tsu-chan~!" A spiky-haired figure greeted Tsuna with a smile. "B-Byakuran-san!" Tsuna abruptly sits upright. "Tsuna-chan! You need more rest! Ah, Primo… this is the reason why I said you shouldn't come here…" Daniela shrugged. "Don't be such a pouty, Daniela-chan~, and Tsu-chan, what did you see? You got a Sky Resonance, right?"

"I know…" Tsuna murmured, while his bangs covered his eyes. "I will take a solo-!" Byakuran rub Tsuna's head rather forcefully and smiles. "_You~ will~ take~ this~ mission~ with~ __**someone**__ accompanying~ you~!_ Okay?" Byakuran asked. Tsuna nervously gulps and nods. "Oh, I'll take it!" Ganauche offered. "Gan-chan isn't part of the 10th squad, right?" Byakuran asked. "I'll take it, Primo. That is, if you're not…" Daniela sadly smiles to her beloved Captain. "Do you want to accompany me, Daniela-san?" Tsuna smiled, offering his hand to Daniela in a gentleman's way. Daniela blushed and took her Captain's hand shyly.

"Oh please Primo! Why can't I transfer to Un Altro di Cielo? Daniela can transfer!" Ganauche shrugged. "Eeeh? But Gan-chan is a vital member of the Teal Thunder! I can't leave Lambo-chan to do it by himself~." Ganauche sighed in defeat, while Tsuna and Daniela laughed. After some time, Byakuran said goodbye to Tsuna and left the room.

Ganauche looked at his brother and sighed. "One week. If you don't return in one week, the Teal Thunder will come to check on you." Ganauche declared, looking all serious. "Hiiiee? B-but, nii-san..!" Ganauche put his index finger on the brunette's soft lips. "No excuses. One week, you get it, right?" He asked, threateningly. Tsuna nodded.

"That's my bro." Ganauche rubbed Tsuna's nose with his own and left the room. "I'll prepare your things, Tsuna-chan, we'll depart with my Ferrari." Daniela smiles to Tsuna, who smiled back. The brunette leans back on his mountain of pillow.

Without a doubt, _he _will be the one to find the Fowl of Sky…

**Meanwhile, inside the cafeteria.**

"You trashes got what I meant?" Xanxus asked, looking all pouty because _his _Sawada isn't there. "Hmph, even though I don't want to listen to your shit, it seems that it'll be helpful to the Tenth…" Gokudera throw his face. "But, Tsuna's around, right?" Yamamoto asked while scratching the back of his head. Suddenly, Ganauche come with all-sulky expression to the cafeteria.

"Yo, Ganauche-san! Why the long face?" Yamamoto asked while casually patting Ganauche's shoulder. "Hmph, of course I'll be sulky! Tsu is leaving for a mission with Daniela!" Ganauche asked a Calvados from the bartender and it came to him all nicely. "Mission? When? And Until when?" Yamamoto asked again. It's easy to get information from a drunken person. That is a logic that his father taught him.

"Today, right now. For a week." Ganauche answered. "Thank you, Ganauche-san!" Yamamoto smile goofily and left for Gokudera and Xanxus' place.

"Tsuna'll be leaving for a mission for a week. Haha." Yamamoto laughed. "Nice!" Gokudera grinned. "So, you scums understand?" Xanxus asked again. "Yeah, yeah we do…" Gokudera answered.

"We'll attack Vongola when the Tenth is away."

**

* * *

**

_That's what I call, a man._

**

* * *

**

"Are you feeling better, Giotto-kun?" Luche smile to him as she gave him a cup of tea. "I'm fine Luche-san, thanks." Giotto smile passively, but he drank the tea in one gulp. He didn't flinch a bit even though his tongue got burned. "Tsuna-kun, is it?" Luche asked with a worried face. "Luche-san, you know him?" Giotto asked, hiding curiosity with his husky voice.

"I do… Tsuna-kun is… after all…" Luche looked down for a bit. "Anyways, I'm off to Fowl's place." Luche smiled and cupped Giotto's face. "You don't waver, Giotto-kun. That's what I call, a man." Giotto smiled. "Thank you, Luche-san."

"Good luck, Giotto-kun. That boy… Tsuna-kun is…" Luche fell silent, unable to tell the truth.

**Finished~! I have returned from hell! I'm sorry for making you guys wait long. I'm short of fluffiness at this moment, that's why I updated this, not BVSK. I'm sorry~~! Please leave review~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Reborn! I want to own Yamamoto!**

**Thank you so very much for the reviews and alerts~!**

**Summary: AU. Giotto doesn't suspect anyone to take interest of the Vongola rings, Vongola clan's heirloom, that belong to him and his friends. He doesn't know the fact that the Vongola Rings are the key to a precious artifact: the Sky items. And the 'Sky Hunters' will stop at nothing to get them. All27 main: G27X.**

**Warning: OOC-to-Tsuna-only Xanxus.**

**Let's start~!**

**~Codename: Sky Hunters~**

**Chapter 06: Daniela Venster and Kurokawa Hana. (part I)**

* * *

_I gave you six guns and you returned with all of them, broken._

* * *

There is a small shop in the corner of Sicily Street. Not too far from the Vongola House, but still accessible from the Casa del Cielo. The captain of the 10th squad, Sawada Tsunayoshi, happened to like this shop very much.

This shop sells legal weapons and machinery. Everything, ranging from a handgun to gatling gun. All of his Glocks came from this shop. He is on his way to this small shop with his subordinate, Daniela Venster. Both were assigned a mission, to confirm the truth about the Sky artifacts, and if possible, recover them.

"You sure you don't want me in?" Daniela asked to her captain. "Yeah, the store owner i-is kind of edgy. She is rather moody if her boyfriend isn't around. S-so, I think it's best if I go alone." Tsuna took off his Captain coat and put on his jacket and golf hat. "Be careful though." Daniela said it in a worried tone. Tsuna touched Daniela's cheek with his right hand and smiled. "I will, thank you."

Daniela blushed. Tsuna took a deep breath and enters the shop.

"FASTER, HEY!"

The first thing he heard is Colonello, Lal Mirch's boyfriend's, voice. A few gunshots were fired. "Whoa…" He exclaim in awe. "Who is it!" It wasn't even a question. The owner of the shop, Lal Mirch, fired her unique weapon to Tsuna's direction. Tsuna avoided the blow. "HIIIIIIII! Forgive me, Lal!" He closed his eyes and curled his body (if that's even possible).

"Oh, it's just Sawada…" Lal lowered her weapon. She walked to the counter and asked Tsuna to sit. Tsuna gulped nervously and sit. "What? Restocking weapons?" Lal asked, staring at him. Tsuna nodded a few times, acting all fidgety. "The parts and bullets are in that box over there," She pointed to a blue-colored box with metal lock. "And where are your guns?" Lal asked. Tsuna shifts around in his seat uncomfortably. He was ready to open his mouth and talk, but, Lal cuts him.

"I gave you six guns and you return with all of them, broken." She sighed. "E-eh? H-how do you know that I broke my guns?" Tsuna asked. "You are sweating like no tomorrow. Also, Ganauche called here earlier. He told me that you're going to have a mission and might come to restock your weapon." Tsuna opened the bag he was carrying earlier and dropped all of his guns.

"How the hell did you break these boys?" Lal asked while examining the broken parts. "W-well, I broke two. Xanxus broke two. Byakuran-san broke one, and Bluebell-chan broke one…" Lal shook her head in disapproval, but still, she worked on them. An awkward silence follows them with occasional shouts from Colonello.

"Are you guys training someone?" Tsuna asked to Lal, who is working with her screwdriver. "Yeah, favor for an old friend." She answered without taking her eyes of off the gun. "You must've liked this old friend of yours very much then." Tsuna giggled a little when he said this. "Why?" Lal asked. "Because, you spoke about it with a gentler tone than usual." Tsuna smiled again.

"Well, it's not about liking…" She glanced to a small window, and returned her gaze to the guns again. "It's like I can't decline her favor. She is very nice, and, she is pregnant." Tsuna perked at this. "Pregnant?" He asked warily. "Yeah, but, why do you care anyways…?" Lal blew the dust off of the gun. "Lu…che-san…" He murmured.

"What was that?" Lal asked. "N-n-n-nothing!" He stammered, and fell from his seat. "You are lacking in training, Sawada…" Lal scoffed. "But anyways, here... I can only fix two guns. Use them well, Sawada." Lal handed the guns over. "T-thank you, Lal Mirch…" He smiled his best smile. It made Lal's heart skipped a beat. "G-Ganauche paid me earlier, no need to pay." Lal stuttered. "Thanks." Tsuna waved and leave the shop.

"That was a good training, hey!" Colonello barged in from the backdoor. Looking all sweaty and… _hot_. But of course, Lal won't say that, ever. The blond took two sports drinks from the fridge and tossed them to a Japanese man. "Drink that, hey! It feels good, Asari Ugetsu." Ugetsu caught the sports drink and drank it one five gulps. He wiped his sweat with his bare hands.

He changed his white, long robes to military styled clothes with black t-shirt. "You're tired aren't ya? C'mon and sit, hey!" Colonello sat in front of the counter. "Sure." Ugetsu sits on a warm chair. "Was someone here before me?" He asked to Lal, looking all calm. "Yeah, a client. What's wrong with that chair?" Lal asked while pouring ice cubes for Colonello's sports drink.

"It feels strangely familiar with Giotto's chair…"

* * *

_Ah my goodness, why do I have to do this…?_

* * *

"Kyoko, are you okay?" Kurokawa Hana asked, shouting on her cell phone. _"Ah, Hana, I'm fine. There are so many people that were injured, hence I'm tending them. How about you, where are you?" _ Slight worry can be felt from her best friend's voice. She sighed. "Well, I'm not the one attacked by a stranger…" She sighed.

Kyoko giggled. The warmth of her voice calmed Hana's uneasy feeling. The flame of the sun really does fit her best friend. "Anyway, Kyoko…" A static voice came and it made her anxious. _"Is this Kurokawa Hana?" _This calm and soothing voice can only belong to her… mentor. Giotto del Vongola. "Yeah. Something wrong?" She asked, trying to hold in her inner squeal. Giotto del Vongola is hot, charming, cool, and suave. Also, he is _older_.

"_Where are you now?" _His husky voice asked her. "Eastern Sicily, why?" She answered. _"Can you go and wait in a specific village? It's near Eastern Sicily." _Giotto's voice… it's like urging her to say 'YES, GIOTTO-SAMA!' but, Kurokawa Hana isn't a person like that. "Ah my goodness, why do I have to do this…?" She sighed.

"_Please, Kurokawa Hana-san?" _Blood rises to her cheeks. "Well, I guess there's no other choice." She answered. _"Thank you very much, Kurokawa-san. I'm handing it back to Sasagawa Kyoko." _Hana almost felt regret, but eventually, she accepted it. _"That being said, Hana, please be careful." _Kyoko's warm voice warned her. _"And also, maybe, if you can find info on Onii-chan, please…" _Hana laughed heartily. "Of course! I'll try to find your beloved Nii-chan too." Hana assured her.

"_Thank you, Hana!" _Kyoko exclaimed happily. "No problem." Then, Hana pressed the red button. "Alright, now to a village…" She walked off the town.

* * *

_I'm sorry, captain. But for this one, let me do the fighting._

* * *

His name is Enrico Fucilata. He is a member of the 10th squad, deployed personally by Byakuran to investigate the previous rumor in this village. It's so, so dead. With his D-Rank ring, he lit a Sky flame, hoping something would happen. Surprisingly, something _did _happen. His impure flame turned into the purest level, and is drawn to a certain tree in the forest.

Kurokawa Hana lit her cloud flame with her B-Rank ring, hoping that something would happen. But, her flame was nullified and she is drawn into a certain tree in the forest. There, the two meets. A regular member of Sky Hunters, and a resident of Vongola House. Enrico's eyes widened. "The Sky artifact is _mine_!" He threw blasts of pure Sky flames. Hana, who never fought for most of her life, shut her eyes in fear. "No!" She shouted.

_Perform a contract with me, Kurokawa Hana, if you do, I shall save you._

Hana doesn't care about whose voice was that… She screamed with all her might. "SAVE ME!" Sparks of pure cloud flame came in front of her, along with the sound of gunshot. "GAH!" Someone… someone had snipe Enrico 'till death. Hana's eyes widened as she trembled in fear. She reached for her cell phone and called Giotto.

"G-Giotto-san… I killed… someone… he… the Sky Artifacts… I…" Her words are jumbled. She can't make it right. She doesn't kill him directly, but she had wished for it. _"Kurokawa-san…" _Giotto murmured. "I-I have always believed in it… the story you told us about the Sky Artifacts…" Hana blurted. She herself doesn't know why… "The Siblings of the Sky, the Lovers of the Rain, the Triplets of Thunder, the Lonesome Cloud, the Twins of the Sun, the Reflections of the Mist, and the Brothers of the Storm… I believe them."

"B-but-!"

"ENRICO!"

A voice echoes throughout the forest. _"Kurokawa-san?" _Giotto asked. Hana pressed the red button and cut their connection. In front of her is a woman with red clothes and ponytail. Her face has a flowery tattoo on its left side. "You are the one… you're the one who killed Enrico…" The lady gritted her teeth, holding in her trembling.

"Daniela-san!" A boy shouted from behind them. "I'm sorry, captain. But for this one, let me do the fighting." Daniela lit her Sky flame and channels it to her crossbow. "I-I didn't do it…" Hana stammered. She doesn't know what to do…

* * *

_Off to the next one…_

* * *

"There, I took care of him! Now be obedient you damn weapon!" A man with brown short ponytail shouted on top of a house a little far from that forest. His name is Giaggiolo Argento. He was talking to a girl-figure in front of him. The girl has a long, pale-gray hair in a ponytail. She is wearing a sunset colored mini-skirt and a black blazer. Her eyes are as blue as the sky itself. Her whole existence is surrounded by glows of violet flame.

She stared to Giaggiolo coldly and stated. "I don't need you anymore…" She stretches her hand and a cloud bullet pierced him through the chest. "DAMN YOUUUUUUUU!" With that, he died.

"Now, off to the next one…"

...

Kurokawa Hana stood in a place she doesn't know. "You're still in that forest. I just stopped the time for a bit." A cold girl stood in front of her, staring at her like the girl is evaluating her. "I'm the Cloud Artifact of the Sky Items. My name is Nuvola." She closed her eyes and dispersed into thousand particles of cloud flames.

_You are bound to me in a contract, Kurokawa Hana, you are the new master of the Cloud artifact. The __Signora della Nube__*****__._

* * *

_Women battles have more etiquettes than men's. Therefore, state yourself._

* * *

m!" Hana shouted. Suddenly, her chest felt weird. It's like, a cold hollow feeling. "Daniela-san! Where are you?" Daniela giggled. "I forgot that he's directionally challenged…" She smiled. Then, she pointed her crossbow to Hana's chest. "How dare you kill a member of the 10th squad…?" Daniela clicked her tongue, disapproving. "Captain will be so devastated…"

_Use me, Signora; you will know what to do…_

"For Giotto-san's sake, I will secure the Sky Artifact." A flame lit on her chest, and a sniper rifle comes out from her body. "What is that?" Daniela asked, widening her eyes. _This is… one of the Sky Items. The Lonesome Cloud! _Hana thought. "Your resolution is in fact, very similar to mine…" Daniela smiled. "Women battles have more etiquettes than men's. Therefore, state yourself." Daniela demanded.

"I am Kurokawa Hana, member of the Vongola House." She stated simply. "And you?" She asked. "I am Daniela Venster, member of 10th squad of the Sky Hunters, Un Altro di Cielo." Daniela replied. Both of them raise their respective weapons.

"Begin."

***) Lady of the Clouds**

**Finished~! How do you think? Well, umm Enrico is the Ninth's dead son. Giaggiolo is a member of Millefiore's Black Spell that was in filler episode with Lambo~ Anyway, please leave review~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Reborn! I want to own Yamamoto!**

**Thank you so very much for the reviews and alerts~!**

**ZOMG YES I UPDATED! WOOHOOO! IT'S TAKING SOOOO LONG!**

**Summary: AU. Giotto doesn't suspect anyone to take interest of the Vongola rings, Vongola clan's heirloom, that belong to him and his friends. He doesn't know the fact that the Vongola Rings are the key to a precious artifact: the Sky items. And the 'Sky Hunters' will stop at nothing to get them. All27 main: G27X.**

**Warning: OOC-to-Tsuna-only Xanxus.**

**Let's start~!**

**~Codename: Sky Hunters~**

**Chapter 07: ****Daniela Venster and Kurokawa Hana. (part II)**

**

* * *

**

_Do you know that Tsuna-chan can __**frantically **__burst just because he sees you?_

**

* * *

**

Daniela was pissed. No other words for it, she was utterly pissed off. The dominating presence of the girl in front of her is just plain unbearable. The sickening smell of Enrico's blood pissed her more. This girl, Kurokawa Hana's flame changed immediately after she dozed off. How is it possible to get stronger by the minute before the fight?

She was superior, but Hana is more superior right now. _Unforgivable! _Daniela gritted her teeth. Her movements are flawless. She's perfect in utilizing her Sky crossbow. But… why? Why it is that Hana is stronger than her?

She vowed to Fabio Himmel, and also to her sweet, cute Captain that she'll be stronger, forever and ever. She took a deep breath and turned her eyes orange. "Hunter Sight: activated." Hana gasped, surge of cloud flames protected her from the Sky Arrows that violently stormed her. "You… stop! I don't even _want_ the Sky artifact!" Hana exclaimed with a desperate expression on her face. A long silence passed them. Daniela didn't stop her attacks, and replied. "I need to get stronger… no matter what." She said with a tear on her tattoo-covered face.

"For the Captain, for Tsuna-chan, for Fabio-sama… And to eliminate those who stand on Simora del Vongola's side."

Another arrow was shot, aimed perfectly to Kurokawa Hana's heart. Hana closed her eyes in panic and fear, but, again, the cloud-flame multiplied to shield her. "It's impossible for a mere resident of Vongola House to be this strong. What are you?" Daniela demanded with her crossbow perfectly aimed to Hana's head. "I don't know, okay? !" The younger woman flinched.

Daniela averted her gaze to the Fowl, a majestic Fowl of the Sky that was sitting meekly on top of a tree branch. She can feel her flames growing stronger just by its presence. Daniela _wants _the Fowl. Desperately, badly, _immediately_. Her gaze turned blank as she stretches her left arm to get the Fowl. She's going to get it. She already imagined herself using it, and how _proud _Decimo looks. She never saw Tsuna looking so proud, and she'll be the happiest if she's the first person to let him _have _that look.

"_Mine." _

It wasn't until a few seconds later she realized that a bullet had pierced her torso. She instantly coughed blood. "Nuvola! That's…" Kurokawa Hana said to the shroud of cloud-flame that has been protecting her since she abruptly become stronger. Daniela's world is spinning. She felt very dizzy. The whole world is blurring in front of her, and she staggered to a tree and lean on it. "Nuvola, don't! Please!" She can still hear Kurokawa Hana's panicky voice. Why would she be pa-!

She vomited blood again. The bullet on her torso multiplied. "I… can't… let him… see this…" Daniela gritted her teeth in pain. "A-ah… I don't want to kill anyone… Nuvola!"

Daniela opened one of her eyes and saw what was going on. She saw a girl wearing cloudy-gray colored jumpsuit with violet stripes. Her pale-gray hair is tied in two braids. Daniela also noticed that this girl uses bullets as her bracelets on both of her hands and as foot bracelets as well. She also uses a headband with scope attached on it. Her earrings are trigger-shapped. The girl's blue-sky eyes stare to Hana expressionlessly.

"She tried to hurt you, Signora." The girl stated. "You are my new master; I don't really want to switch from you now." She continued. "But there's no need to go that far!" Hana insisted. The gray-haired girl didn't show any change in her expression. "Nuvola… please," _Nuvola? _Daniela's eyes widened. "Don't kill her." Hana asked. "Is that an order, Signora?" _Nuvola_ asked in return. "Y-yeah…" With that, the bullets in Daniela's torso disappeared.

There's one thing they forgot.

The bleeding doesn't stop.

"The… Lonesome… Cloud?" Daniela said, guessing. Nuvola turned and her blue-sky eyes stared to Daniela coldly. "Why yes, human. I am Nuvola of the Lonesome Cloud." She answered. "As you heard, Signora doesn't express any intention of killing you. So, don't worry, you shall not die today." She continued.

'_I… don't want to use this power…' _Daniela gritted her teeth once more and rubbed her bleeding stomach. "D-Daniela-san!" Daniela's eyes doubled in size and she cursed the fate for bringing the captain here and now. "A-ah! You're bleeding! And is that… Enrico… over there?" The captain clasped his mouth with his hands.

Daniela wiped her mouth off her blood. She stretched her right hand to the sky. _"In the name of Caelum, I, Daniela Venster, open the heavenly door of __Verbum Ipsum__!"_ Purest Sky Flame burst from Daniela's body, leaking in an unbearable speed. _"Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Sky Hunters, you shall sleep until I said otherwise!" _

"A-ahhh… what… is this…?" Tsuna felt unbelievably drowsy. He fell to the ground, sleeping without a care to this world. "Arrrgh." Daniela fell to her knees. "I… need to stand up." She panted. He eyes are getting hot. She's been using the Hunter Sight for too long. _"The bleeding shall stop until I get myself to medical care!" _Like she said, the bleeding stopped completely. The flame burst and danced wildly, seeping out from Daniela's body. A flame… is equal to someone's life force. That's why she hated this power.

Unexpectedly, the fowl disappeared. But a girl with sunset-colored eyes replaced it. The girl is wearing a skin-colored full body suit with orange-colored shawls wrapped on her waist, chest, neck, wrists, and ankles. Her hair is golden, complimenting the color she had on her body. Nuvola stared to the girl with utter surprise. "Scialle…?" Nuvola asked. "I can't believe it. The door of Verbum Ipsum belongs to… _that person _only." Scialle looked astonished. "I knew it. _That person _is my… _True Master_. There's something he didn't tell us, isn't there?" Nuvola said with irritated tone. Scialle didn't answer.

The Sky Artifact floated and get nearer to Daniela and Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi and Daniela Venster. Both of you qualify for being my master. But, none of you are able to touch me. I shall retreat today, but it's okay. I'll show up soon." She smiled to both of them. The sleeping Tsuna and the exhausted Daniela. "I really want to know _how _exactly you get that _door._" Scialle flew away as the wind breeze.

Daniela wiped her mouth once again. The fire stopped leaking from her body. "I need to get Captain out from here…" Daniela stood and dragged her feet to where Tsuna is. Right on cue, a black car showed up with disheveled blond hair and a large hat. "Kurokawa-san!" The husky voice that could have make thousands of woman coo made Daniela jolt. "Kurokawa-san, are you okay?"

An arrow pierced through the space between Giotto del Vongola and Kurokawa Hana. "_You. _Giotto _del Vongola_." Daniela hissed, hugging her captain tighter. "Giotto-kun!" Luche shouted in concern. "Do you know that Tsuna-chan can _frantically_ burst just because he sees you?" She seethed. Giotto didn't change his expression. Daniela squint her eyes and avoid Giotto's intent gaze. "Ah, of course, Arcobaleno. Fabio-sama told me that you guys are going stop being neutral in the near future. I guess that's now."

Luche flinched and gulped from Daniela's statement. "W-we… I…" Luche didn't say a word. "Why am I speaking to Marianne-sama's murderer anyways? I'm so stupid." Luche's eyes tripled in size. She trembled. "I-I… about Marianne…" She said guiltily. "Luche-san…" Giotto soothed her. "I-I'm okay…" Luche replied.

"It seems that, the Sunset was here…" Luche began after he calmed down. "Sunset?" Hana asked (Daniela is curious as well, but she won't ask.). "Scialle. The Fowl of the Sky. She represented the sunset part of the sky." Luche smiled.

Giotto walked closer to the Hunters. "Wh-what do you want, Vongola?" Daniela threatened. "Is Tsunayoshi okay?" Giotto asked. His eyes looked genuine. He was really worried. "Stay away from us, Vongola!" She hugged Tsuna tighter. Before Giotto is able to get closer to Tsuna, a Helicopter flew near them and actually land not far from them. Many men with white uniforms came down from the Helicopter.

"Giotto-kun, it's the Millefiore squad!" Luche said. "Let's get out of here." Hana yanked Giotto's hand in panic. Daniela smiled in victory when her fellow hunters infiltrated the place. A soldier carried Tsuna to the Helicopter. She sat beside her captain's bed. "Can you drive us to a hospital in Milan?" She asked to the pilot.

"I can, but… is there any particular reason why?" He asked in return.

"I want Captain to recuperate fully. He still has six days on his mission. There's also a possibility that the Sky Artifact is nearby." Daniela answered.

"Sure, Daniela-sama…"

With that, the Helicopter flew off to Milan.

**

* * *

**

_I'm sorry, to the extreme._

**

* * *

**

There was a church here. There was a mass going on. A peaceful mass before he came and destroyed… everything. God may hate him, but he doesn't really believe in God. His meeting with the Father of the church was simple. The priest greeted him, they talked, and boom! Everything went to pieces.

Sasagawa Ryohei isn't known for his serenity.

In fact, it was his ferocity and eagerness that made him famous. He was so eager. So eager to get his hands on the Sun Artifact, so eager to get the _Vongola Ring of the Sun_. Despite breaking Decimo's words about they shouldn't attack Vongola when they're recovering, Ryohei didn't feel any regret. He was a different man if it concerns the Sun Artifacts.

He wanted the Sun Artifact, badly. He needed it. He extremely needs the thing. Ryohei put his hoods on so no one will recognize him. He noted to himself that he needs to contact the Affari Segreto to help him cover the church accident. After some time searching, he found a black long-sleeve with gold trimming on it.

Excited, he pulled out the hand and got a raven-haired man, heavily injured. "Where is the Vongola Ring of the Sun?" Ryohei asked, trying to keep his voice low. "I won't… give it to you." The Father replied. "Oh, so you really _are _a Vongola Guardian. Thank you for confirming that." Ryohei laughed. "Why… did you destroy the church?" Ooo the priest is mad to him. Ryohei shouted.

"I FORGOT TO THE EXTREEEEME!" He said.

"But it was extremely fun." Ryohei laughed.

"Hurry up and hand me it." Ryohei threatened the priest once more. "Or else I'll blow those kids' heads off." He pointed to the children under the half-wrecked altar. "Don't…" The priest implored in vain. After 5 minutes, Ryohei got bored and he began charging his right fist with sun-flame. "Don't! Please! Lord!" The priest muttered many prayers, but none of them reach Ryohei's ears. "Maximum-!"

The priest's bible fell off his pocket and glimmering silver slipped out from the book. "Oh, there it is!" Ryohei dropped the priest and took the Vongola Ring with him. "Thank you for this!" The Sky Hunter said. "And…"

"I'm sorry, to the extreme." With that, he left the church burning, and half-wreck.

**

* * *

**

_I'll follow you wherever you go, Solera._

**

* * *

**

Quinto grunted and scoffed to the men in front of him. "Anyone older is my enemy dammit." He said. "Don't say that, Quinto, haha." Ottavo laughed. "You must be the Sky Hunters…" Fon said to them ever so politely. "But you're just a bunch of brats!" G said, unconvinced. "The hell?" Gokudera, Quinto, pulled out his skull-gun. The Sistema C.A.I.

"Huh?" G's cigarette fell to the ground. He didn't expect such speed came from a seemingly hotheaded brat.

"You have three options. One, give your Vongola Ring nicely. Two, I'll steal it from you. Or three, I'll fucking blow up the Vongola House and take the Ring. Your choice.

Running is also futile. I have baseball-, I mean Ottavo as the back player. Truly, Giovanni Gurges, it's your choice." Gokudera and Yamamoto smiled evilly.

"Solera, I think we're going to get a new master soon." A boy spoke to darkness. "Oh really? That's cool." Solera replied to him. "What do you want to do, Sole?" The girl asked her twin while darting to the boy's place. "I… want to find _that person_." Sole, the boy spoke.

"I say we deem our prospective master worthy of being master or not, and then we can also find _that person's _informationon our way." Solera smiled. "If… that's what you want…" Sole answered, nodding. "Sole, is it okay?" Solera asked, sounding a little worried. "I'll follow you wherever you go, Solera." Sole answered, bumping his head to his twin.

"Ouch, I forgot that you're a headgear, Solera." The boy joked. "Hmmhmm." Solera smiled. She opened the church door. Sole looked at the crystal window and watch as his body radiate glow. He snapped his finger and the window melted from heat. "Goodbye Notre Dame! We'll fly to Italy to see how the prospective master will be able to handle us!" The twins snapped their fingers and disappear, to a place where the sun shone brightest in Italy.

**Um, yeah. The twins of the Sun have the ability to pop out everywhere as long as the sun shines there, okay? Understand? Please ignore the grammar, I'm so sleepy! Anyway, please review XD**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Reborn! I want to own Yamamoto!**

**Thank you so very much for the reviews and alerts~!**

**Summary: AU. Giotto doesn't suspect anyone to take interest of the Vongola rings, Vongola clan's heirloom, that belong to him and his friends. He doesn't know the fact that the Vongola Rings are the key to a precious artifact: the Sky items. And the 'Sky Hunters' will stop at nothing to get them. All27 main: G27X.**

**Warning: OOC-to-Tsuna-only Xanxus.**

**Let's start~!**

**~Codename: Sky Hunters~**

**Chapter 08: ****The Sun Artifacts**

* * *

_We can leave this to Mizuko, Signora. She doesn't have sturdy backbone, but she'd never gone back with her words._

* * *

"Nuvola…" Kurokawa Hana shouted, searching for the lonesome artifact. "Nuvola!" Nuvola opened her eyes lazily and yawned. "Do you need me for something, Signora?" Nuvola floated down from the roof. "Can you feel other artifacts? Like… Sun for example?" Kurokawa Hana panted from the exhaustion she felt after running around, searching her artifact. "The twins are the easiest artifacts to be contacted. They gave their owner candidates relatively quick Sun Resonance. You don't actually need me for them, Signora." Nuvola's sky blue eyes looked at her newest master in apathy.

"But… this… this one of owner candidate was attacked!" Nuvola flinched slightly. "The Sun Guardian?" Nuvola asked carefully. "Yes… He was the one who allow us to enter the Vongola House… Father Knuckle…" Nuvola sat on a tree branch near them. She likes high places the most after all. "Are you sure that he's attacked by them? Sole and Solera are a little over enthusiastic. I'm sure you've heard the tale about them? Where they played too much in Sahara country and make it a desert because of it?" Hana perked.

"That tale is true?" She asked with disbelief. "It's true. The Rain Lovers had to make it rain there before Sole and Solera actually burn the place. The Master was very mad that he punished Sole and Solera by letting them clean the Triplets' room." Nuvola shivered when she remembered that one occasion The Master asked her to clean the Triplet's accursed room. It was so messy that she had to clean it for three days straight.

"Eh? The Master?" Hana asked. "That was the only time in my life I felt really happy. A warm house where The Master lived with us. Every morning, he will wake up the earliest and make us a breakfast. Sole, Solera, and Alba, Scialle's sister, will be there bugging him. And a few minutes later the Storm Brothers will come arguing about something, with me following behind them. After the Storm, the Mist Reflections will mysteriously appear and steal the snacks The Master prepared for me. At that moment, The Master will be finished cooking our breakfast and placed it in front of us. After that, the door will open with the Rain Lovers holding hands. They will sit next to each other after greeting The Master. And then sometimes Alba and I will tag along to wake the Triplets or just plain stopping them from destroying the room with their so called pillow fights that use real lightning. After we woke the Triplets, they'll tag along with us to wake Scialle who will _always _wake up the latest since she represents the Sunset. And then we all return to the dining room and eat. It was… the happiest time of my life."

Hana looked to the ground with guilt. "You had such a happy life, Nuvola…" She said to her artifact. "Though, it all crumbled when The Master disappeared. We want him back. All artifacts do, even the Mists." Nuvola clenched her fists. "So, going back to the topic. The Sun Guardian was attacked? I don't think Sole or Solera got him; they won't attack if they haven't given the Sun Resonance." Nuvola sighed and jumped down beside Hana.

"Why are you bothered, Signora?" Nuvola asked. "The name… Knuckle-san mentioned…" Hana clutched her head in frustration. "Signora…?" Nuvola narrowed her eyes in confusion. She's never worried about anyone before. That's why she cannot relate to her master's suffering.

Suddenly, a drizzling rain came. "It's raining? But the weather forecast says nothing about this…" Hana looked up. "Of course they won't. This rain will just pass us." Nuvola said, narrowing her eyes. She stepped forward and stretched her right hand. "Could it be you…? Mizuko?" A transparent blue-colored hagoromo (A/N: Feather-Robe) materialized on her hands. "Mizuko, right?"

The hagoromo shone and turned into a beautiful girl dressed in light blue kimono. "Hey, Nuvola. I happen to miss you to the point I just had to see you." Mizuko hugged her fellow artifacts. "I miss you too, Mizuko." Nuvola hugged her back. It's true that from all her fellow artifacts, she liked Scialle, Mizuko, and Mizuko's lover, Ame the most.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me? There's no way you're apart from Ame just to hug me."

Mizuko's expression changed into a more serious one. "The Twins are on the move. They're in Italy." Nuvola narrowed her eyes. "Where were they before?" She asked. "They were living in France until recently, and were fooling around in Africa before." Mizuko sighed, but laughed pleasantly right after. "Why are you telling me this…?" Nuvola seethed.

Mizuko smiled and looked towards Hana. "I know that Nuvola will have a master, will have someone to support her." Mizuko appeared in front of Hana and grabbed her hands. "Hi, Kurokawa Hana-san! I am the female lover of the rain. My name is Mizuko, and I'm a hagoromo." Nuvola averted her gaze as Mizuko grabbed her Signora's hands.

"E-eh? Nice to meet you…" Signora replied with flustered expression. "Anyways," Mizuko let go of Signora's hands and turned to the lonesome Cloud again. "I will try to find the Twins, but I won't guarantee anything. Either Ame or I will inform you of this." Mizuko smiled as she turned back into the pleasant drizzle and passed them gently.

Nuvola looked at her mistress' face intently. "We can leave this to Mizuko, Signora. She doesn't have sturdy backbone, but she'd never gone back with her words." Nuvola said fondly. The black-haired Signora nodded in relief.

* * *

_It's an elder sister's duty to take care of her younger sibling, isn't that right, Scialle?_

* * *

Scialle had flown for a few hours now. She might be the artifact that represented Sunset, but, night was also her domain. Her scarf had turned to black in color, with some stars glittering on it. After realizing that it was nearing sunrise soon, she stopped in a forest's biggest tree branch and slumped there. "So tired… How long has it been ever since I last flew like that?" She asked to herself while panting.

As though mocking her, the sun peeked from the east. She clicked her tongue before her back slid down to the tree branch. "Dammit." She cursed silently.

"We never taught you to curse, dear sister." Scialle's head turned into the direction of that voice almost immediately. "A-Alba!" She stuttered foolishly. "Imagine what our Master will say if he ever heard you curse." Alba clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Her sister was the artifact that represented the Sunrise, when the Sky wasn't blue yet. She wasn't one to ever complain how short her time was. Alba had a short dark-blue spiky pixie-styled hair with light yellow highlights, making her hair the same color with the morning sky. She wore a short white colored jumpsuit, her face was painted with permanent make up that made her look like a gothic girl.

She was shorter than Scialle, but, held so much authority from the Sunset. "I…" The younger sister lost her words again. Alba was the only one to ever make her lose her words. "Why are you here? Milan is not your territory. You've always liked Sicily the most." Alba said without any emotion. "I… wanted to meet you." Scialle looked at her sister with a little fear.

Alba narrowed her gray eyes as she looked to her sister's tired figure. It was undeniable that Scialle had flown from Sicily to Milan overnight. Sure they're heavenly artifacts and all. But, they can still be tired if they act without masters. "Why?" She asked; her tone was a bit harsher than before. Alba thought that it was tad unnecessary for Scialle to be here and the Sunset knew this. "I found someone who has the same ability as the Master." Scialle answered as she leaned her head to the tree.

"The Caelum's Verbum Ipsum door?" Alba narrowed her eyes. "Yes." Scialle replied with a nod. "Aah, doors, the very reason why those Sky Hunters wants us so badly." Alba mused before continuing in a serious tone. "… I think it's not strange for you to finally get info about the Master. Almost every artifact is beginning to move. I know that Nuvola got a new, dependable master. Ame and Mizuko are gathering information about the others before sending the Rain Resonance. The Mists have woken up from their long slumber and is adapting to their new surroundings. The Triplets are starting to stir in their sleep. The Brothers are moving to Italy's national library, and the flashiest among us would be those Twins." Alba shivered in excitement. "The moment those Twins acknowledge a master, I'm sure that everyone will begin to move. While those Vongola Guardians are hell-bent to protect us, the Sky Hunters will stop at nothing to get us. And we're going to use everything we can to find our Master. Quite a game of chase, don't you think?"

Scialle turned silent as her sister cackled. "Sis… what would you do if I mess up?" Scialle asked quietly. "It's an elder sister's duty to take care of her younger sibling, isn't that right, Scialle?" Alba smiled sincerely. The Sunset smiled in relief. "And… if I ever got another master? What will you do?" She asked once more.

"What exactly do you want me to say, sis?" Alba said as she sat in front of her younger sister and pulled her into a hug. "As long as it's best for you, I don't care about anything else, Scialle."

Scialle hugged her sister back in gratitude. Now, she can definitely face her potential masters without fear of being shunned by her beloved sister.

* * *

_Can one of you beat us? If you can, we will be yours! That is our only condition for a master!_

* * *

"Are you ready, Sole?" The elder twin said as she lay down on the sand. "Whenever you are, Solera." They hold hands as they glowed brightly, sending the best resonance they could to their potential masters.

oOo

"WHERE IS THIS TO THE EXTREEEME?" Ryohei Sasagawa shouted to the never ending desert in front of him. "Teehe!" He heard a girl's voice that reminded him of someone who was very dear to him in the past. But, he brushed it off. "I like his spirit, Solera." This time, it was a boy's voice.

Ryohei looked so confused, but, he soon realized what this was. Byakuran had briefed him for this once before, along with the other captains beside Decimo who was resting and Secondo who stayed to nurse him. He was getting a Resonance. It means that he was also acknowledged as the artifact's potential master. He soon reverted to the personality he always uses if it's about the Sky Items.

"The Sun Artifacts?" He asked in a rather quiet voice than his usual. "Welcome to the former Sahara country and now Sahara desert! This is our domain!" Suddenly, a girl popped out from the sand in front of him. She was a rather unique girl in a yellow-colored training suit that revealed most of her body, only covering her breasts and her thighs. She had a short yellow hair tied to pigtails. Her tanned skin brought out her yellow colored eyes so vibrantly, and she had a sun-shaped earring pierced on her right ear. "I'm the female member of the Twins of the Sun! My name is Solera! Nice to meet you, Sky Hunter's Screaming Sun's one and only captain, Ryohei Sasagawa!" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"I would also like to welcome you, Vongola's Sun Guardian, Knuckle." A boy's energetic tone was heard from afar. He brought a certain raven-haired priest with him. Ryohei clicked his tongue in irritation. He was sure that he injured him to the point that he's broken. "I'm the male member of the Twins of the Sun. My name is Sole." The boy was wearing a yellow-colored karate Gi with black obi tied on his hip. He looked like the girl with exception of his hair, it was plain spiky, not tied. And he wore the same sun-shaped earring as Solera, only on his left ear.

"I was sure that I injured him beyond any measure." Ryohei said coldly, something very unusual for the white-haired boxer. "Yeah, I healed him. It won't be fun if both of you aren't in the same condition." Sole said, earning a nod from Solera. "May God forgive you, child." Knuckle said, earning a look of irritation from Ryohei.

"Calm down!" Solera said with her usual happy-go-lucky tone. "Now you guys are here to receive the Resonance of the Sun!" The twins stretched their hands and touched each other; they brought their face closer than before. "And your conditions are?" Knuckle asked first. Both twins grinned to each other as they made a gun out from their thumb and index finger of their left hand and put it on both their heads.

"Can one of you beat us? If you can, we will be yours! That is our only condition for a master!"

Both Ryohei and Knuckle were shocked. "We will fight using boxing!" Ryohei's eyes lit up in excitement while Knuckle knitted his eyebrows. "Once you find where we are, we are ready to take you on! Since the Sky Hunter had the ring, the first advantage belongs to him!" They said in perfect sync. "Well, see you again!" The twins disappeared, leaving their illusionary world to crumble.

"Ryohei Sasagawa… are you… Kyoko's brother…?" Knuckle said with sorrowful tone. The white-haired squad captain clenched his fists. "I was. But… this was my deal with Byakuran. If Kyoko… that girl ever become nuisance in gathering Sun artifacts. I will extremely kill her." Knuckle's eyes widened as he heard what Ryohei had said. "What deal did you made with Byakuran? Don't you know that Kyoko is desperately searching for you to the limit?" Knuckle shouted.

The ground below them started to crumble; making both boxers fell into darkness. "Let's just say that she's only alive because the deal I made with Byakuran." Ryohei disappeared first; he didn't want Knuckle to see that he was shedding tears of regret.

* * *

**OKAY KILL ME FOR BEING SO FUCKING LATE WITH THIS STORY! I had a major writer block with this story. So… um… would you like to share how you picture the rest of the artifact battles would be? I desperately need it for references because I'm in major writer block T_T**

**So… Ummmm, review?**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


End file.
